Gisbornes Gift
by Lady-Gizzy
Summary: Vasey gives Gisborne a gift six months after Guy has killed Marian. Guy/OC. THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON, IT CONTAINS RAPE ABUSE ETC.ETC, THE LAST THING I NEED IS CRANKY PARENTS! PLEASE ONLY READ IF YOU ARE NOT OFFENED BY SUCH THINGS. THANK YOU! 18
1. You've bought me a what?

**UPDATED VERSION!**

**Please don't read if you are easily offended, this story will contain, non con, rape, sexual punishment, bondage, forced obedience, humiliation, basically everything that I don't want kids getting their hands on. Yes, the subject is sick and twisted, but it interesting to delve into the darker parts of ones mind every now and again. Don't kill me because of what this story is about, and try not to think anything less of me, you can't deny that these sorts of things did not go on during medieval times, and even today in other continents. Only read if you are into this sort of thing, I would prefer to have one constructive review, over twenty telling me how twisted I am, it's rated _M_ for a reason.**

_**I would also like to thank 'Bleeding for You' for giving me the inspiration to do this!! You have been great! xxx **_

''Oh for goodness sake Gisborne, do cheer up!'' The Sheriff drawled as he patted Guys back. ''She's dead man, stop living in the past and think about your future! You can be truly great now.''

''Sorry Sir.'' Guy said plainly. It had now been six months since he had killed Marian,_ if only he hadn't let his temper run away with him, he would be married to her now, maybe she would even be bearing his child..._

Guy snapped out of his trance when the door to Guy's chambers opened. Two Guards came in carrying a large wooden chest. ''Put it in the corner.'' The Sheriff said, as Guy looked confused as to what this mysterious chest was, ''Guy, I thought I would take he liberty of buying you a present'' The Sheriff gave Guy a scary smile as Guy asked,

''Why?''

''To stop you from moping! Look, this gift wasn't cheap, well'' the Sheriff added as an afterthought, ''it was actually but that's not the point! The point is that I took time perusing the local... _talent_, in order to find you this, so at least give it a try before you dismiss it!'' Guy looked confused, but nevertheless, still walked over to the box, he slowly opened it to find,

''A concubine? You have bought me a concubine!?'' Guy's face was a picture of shock and disgust. The Sheriff couldn't decide whether Guy liked her or not; so he said,

''Well not really Guy no, I don't want her to have that much freedom. I prefer that you used the term, slave.''

''What do you want me to do with her?''

''Well fuck her of course! Give the kitchen girls some rest.'' The sheriff walked behind Guy and tapped his rump before he continued, ''Look, I've even provided her with a box you can put her in when you don't want her cluttering up the place, I really thought this through, you let out your sexual tension, my kitchen girls aren't constantly exhausted and you will have fewer things on your mind! You can also hand her to me on occasion, I'll teach her some things she won't forget!'' The Sheriff cried nastily, winking at Guy.

Although he hated to admit, Guy really liked the idea of a woman he could use, without having to think about her feelings, Marian had always been such a struggle, trying to keep her happy, loyal, obedient. Guy needed to let out some steam, ''I will give her a go.'' He stated to the Sheriff as he moved ever closer to the box, ''Stand up girl,'' He snapped as the small girl cowered into a corner of her box. She slowly stood up, wearing a plain black woollen dress. She was beautiful, she had long blonde hair that curved around her face, big blue eyes, and pink lips. She stared down at the floor when Guy began to stroke her cheek, a small tear sliding out of her eye and on to Guys thumb. Guy wiped it away on his jacket as he continued to gaze at her. Her nose was quite large but Guy liked this, ''Turn around,'' he said as she moved carefully, she had medium sized, pert breasts and a good round buttocks, Guy lifted up her skirt to find she wasn't wearing any underwear. She gasped as Guy roughly grabbed her, ''What?'' he asked.

''Nothing Sir.'' The girl replied as she blushed to the roots of her hair.

''Good. How old are you?''

''Eighteen Sir.'' The Sheriff gave Guy a thumbs up as she said her age, grinning from ear to ear.

''And your name?''

''Matilda Sir.''

''Very well Matilda,'' The sheriff cried with glee, ''Meet your new Lord and Master, Sir Guy of Gisborne!''


	2. playtime

* * *

**A very dirty, dark, sick, twisted chapter Guys, please, once again, only read if you are into this king of thing, its pretty much just PWP x Thank you**

Guy threw a thick fur pelt from his bed onto the floor, he straightened it out and said, ''You will sleep here, by my bed.'' Matilda stood very still as she whispered,

''Yes Sir''

Guy laid down on his bed and placed his hands behind his head, before he commanded, ''Now Matilda, strip'' Matilda blushed and took an involuntary step back from Guy,

''S...Sir, I...I couldn't''

''Oh yes you could girl, now strip or I will do it for you, and trust me, it won't be nearly as pleasant that way''

''Yes Sir...'' Matilda hung her head as she unlaced the front of her dress, she let it drop down to the floor as Guy felt himself harden, he took in a sharp his of breath as he said

''Very nice girl, very nice,'' Guy stood up and motioned to the bed, ''Now, lie on your back for me, and I will see what we have got to work with.''

Matilda lost it as she cried and trembled, ''But Sir, I'm a maid, please don't make me do this!'' Guy looked up to her eyes, before using the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears away from them. He smirked, ''A maid you say? Are you sure you are not lying to me, in order to get kind treatment? It would be terrible for me to have to punish you already for disobedience''

''Sir, I do not lie to you, please, you must believe me, I-'' Matilda was cut off mid sentence as Guy place a large hand over her pleading mouth, he placed his head so close to her face that his lips brushed her ears as he whispered cruelly,

''Then go and lie on the bed for me, split you legs and let me check you. Trust me girl, it would be a lot more uncomfortable for you if I were to check you now'' Guy smirked as the trembling form of Matilda slowly made her way to the bed, she laid down on her back and stopped ridged. Guy followed shortly after her, he stood be the side of the bed and lifted Matilda's knees up so her feet were flat on the soft mattress. He then proceeded to firmly push her thighs apart, admiring the beautiful form of his new toy. Guy's fingers gently stroked the light, pubic curls surrounding Matilda's entrance, she let out an involuntary shudder as he touched her slit, before he quickly thrust a finger into Matilda's now fully tensed passage. Matilda cried out at the sudden intrusion, for she had never been touched like this, Guy felt a barrier as his finger ventured further inside her and he gently stoked it with his finger, noticing the way his slave trembled.

''Well girl,'' He growled quietly, ''it seems you did not lie to me after all'' Guy withdrew his finger, as Matilda moaned from the discomfort she was feeling, she was completely dry, and therefore, Guy's actions had stung her quite painfully. ''However,'' Guy continued, slightly louder, ''You will not remain in your current condition for long, open your legs further.'' Matilda did as he asked, she was now terrified of Guy and began to shake with fear as he unlaced his trousers and slipped his throbbing member out of confinement. Guy positioned himself at her opening before he quickly thrust his huge erection inside the girl, she screamed and screamed, but no help came for her. It was during this time when Matilda realised that she was just a slave, being raped in her new dungeon. Guy, meanwhile was pumping in and out of her vigorously, occasionally letting a quiet comment escape his lips. ''So, so tight'' he was whispering to himself as he reached his climax, emptying the contents of his rapidly softening cock into his slave. He had paid no attention to the fact that she was still a maid as he pumped her as hard as he could. Guy was just beginning to realise the consequences of his actions as he looked down on Matilda, her nose was bleeding, tears were pouring out of her eyes and she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Guy quickly withdrew himself from her and slapped her hard around the face. Matilda instantly stopped screaming as the shock of what was happening took over, she had just seen what Guy had failed to notice, the Sheriff was stood in the corner of the room smiling.

* * *

''Well done Guy, that was really very impressive'' The Sheriff said, as he cleaned Matilda up. Guy was wiping his cock down with a soft cloth, as the Sheriff wiped blood from Matilda's face. ''But I feel ever so left out girl, can I play too?'' Matilda backed away from the Sheriff and fell to the floor, her naked form hitting the cold stone floor as she continued to back away, the Sheriff walked over to her and forced her up so she was on her knees, ''Now girl,'' He said ''Behave well, and you wont get hurt any more.'' Matilda hung her head as Vasey placed his thick erection into her mouth, he held her chin up with one finger and forced her to look into his eyes as he said, ''Now slave, suck it''


	3. Pain and Pleasure

**!!HEED THE PREVIOUS WARNINGS!!**

**!!DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE BELOW THE AGE OF CONSENT IN YOUR COUNTRY!!**

**Okay, I banged this chapter out in 30 minutes as a little gift to WarMinisterAhkna who asked so nicely for it. There well may be some mistakes due to the fact that I can't type as quickly as I can think. This fic was originally supposed to be finished after chapter two but I thought it couldn't hurt to put another chapter in. I will be mightily surprised if I don't get banned from this website for this chapter, I got a bit carried away. **

**Many thanks to Bleeding For You who gave me the confidence originally to do this. Also thank you to my reviewers, I am sorry I didn't reply to them all but I went into hospital a couple of days after posting the previous chapter and didn't get a chance to reply what with the recovery etc. etc.**

**One final warning, if you are offended by the word 'knob' this chapter is not for you!**

* * *

Matilda walked back across the room to Guy, who was sat in a large leather armchair reading. He clicked his fingers as she approached and pointed to the floor where Matilda dropped to her knees. The weather was getting cold now and winter was drawing in, it had been three months since Guy had been given Matilda and he had used her well in his opinion. He shifted his eyes to look over the kneeling form of his slave and frowned,

''Pet?''

Matilda jumped to her feet, startled, ''Yes Sir?''

''Why are you trembling so much?''

''Well...'' Matilda began to chew her lower lip as she worried her hands

''Spit it out girl!''

Matilda jumped again, ''Sir, it's very, very cold in here, and you wont let me have any clothes.''

Guy ran his eyes along Matilda's body, as he noticed her nipples had pebbled due to being kept naked in such low temperatures. His eyes glinted as he said, ''Well Pet, we will have to remedy your problem won't we?''

Matilda's eyes began to sparkle at the thought that she might get some garments to wear, she opened her mouth to thank her master as he hushed her again. He gestured with his hand before he murmured, ''On the bed.''

I was as though a lump of ice had dropped into her stomach. Matilda felt ill at the thought of having to please this man again and she began to back away, Guy stood and easily caught her, standing behind her and holding her arms behind her back. Matilda gasped as Guy's fingers closed in around half healed cuts and bruises. She was thrown on to the bed and held down, face first into the mattress, Guy quickly unlaced his trousers and pushed himself into the girl from behind, ''Were you ready for me slave? Hmm...?'' Matilda whimpered as he thrust harder and harder, his sac slapping into her mound on every thrust. Matilda's legs began to turn red due to the friction of the leather on her sensitive skin, and a few tears slipped from behind her closed eyelids. No matter how many times Guy did this to her, it would never get any easier. ''Why weren't you dripping wet for me Slave?'' Guy ground out between thrusts, ''I was ready for you, but no... oh no... it's never enough for you is it? You could still be at home, starving, looking after lots of hungry children, but what do I do? I kindly take you in after the Sheriff has given you to me.'' Guy thrust harshly into her after each point he made, ''I feed you at least once every couple of days. You get to sit in at council meetings by my side. You are allowed to come to banquets with me. And worst of all, you ungrateful little whore is that I ask for very little in return, all you have to do is be ready and waiting to accommodate me when I want you. Is that so much to ask?'' Guy paused as he said, ''I don't think it is.'' On resuming his thrusting, he decided to make his point clearer to the girl who was writhing in pain beneath him, ''Get your act together Pet, or I swear I will hurt you, I will make you unable to sit for a week from the whipping I will give you; I will make you unable to walk for a week due to the fucking I will give you; and I will make you unable to move your jaw for a week after all the men at council have had a ride in your mouth. So you understand Pet?''

Matilda let an incoherent whimper pass her lips at Guys question, he quickly flipped her over so she was facing him and struck her across the face, before he bellowed at her, ''I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?''

''Yes Master, sorry Master, Sir I will try harder, forgive me Sir.'' Matilda hurriedly whimpered, and as Guy's thrusting became more erratic, he began to grunt loudly on every push until after what seemed like an age, he spilled his seed into the young girls body that was pinned beneath his weight. To Matilda, it seemed to take him forever to roll off her again, but she did not dare to move, fearing a beating if she so much as breathed to heavily.

Eventually, Guy did move and he rolled off his slave onto his back as she quickly scrambled to the floor beside his bed, kneeling on her fur pelt. Guy turned to face her as he said, ''I hope you were listening to me Pet. I want you wet and waiting for me next time I want to take you.''

Matilda bowed her head, ''Yes Sir.''

As she looked up, she saw Guy smiling at her through half closed eyelids. His smile changed into a cruel smirk as he said, ''Now Slave, come and clean me up.'' Matilda obediently crawled onto the bed beside her Master and got down onto her hands and knees. She tenderly lifted her Master's flaccid member from where it had been resting on his leather trousers and began to gently lick and suckle it clean. It began to harden just as it always did, and Matilda knew her Master was preparing for another go. What she didn't expect to feel was a burning heat in her core, and a slight trace of wetness in between her own legs. She wasn't sure whether she liked the feeling but it began to grow stronger the more she cleaned the now hard cock of her owner. As she gently ran her thumb over the tip of Guy's cock to collect the small drop of fluid that had leaked out she also began to rock gently back and forth on her heels.

Guy's eyes opened as he heard his slave moan and was shocked to see her rocking gently back and forth on her heels. He touched her back and she looked up inquisitively,

''What are you doing?'' Guy murmured and he watched his slave abruptly stop still.

''I... I... don't kn... know.'' Matilda stammered, desperately trying to stop the feelings from bubbling up within her.

''Don't stop Pet, keep going.'' Guy said encouragingly and Matilda quickly jumped and went back to sucking her Masters cock.

''No Slave, leave that.'' Matilda looked up from her ministrations, once again confused,

''Lie back on the bed, next to me.'' Guy sat up and moved down by Matilda's feet, moving her legs apart as he went, he gasped as he saw how wet his slave had become.

Matilda turned scarlet from humiliation and worry as Guy saw the product of her arousal dripping along her slit, she turned her head away, fearful of what he would do to punish her selfish thoughts.

''No Pet, don't turn away. This is very good.'' Guy dragged his eyes back up to look directly into Matilda's as he smiled gently, ''This is what I wanted you to do, to be ready for me. Does it feel good?''

''Well...err...''

''Don't be embarrassed to tell me Pet.''

''Yes Master, it feels very good.''

Guy smirked, ''Is that why you were rocking? You wanted to keep this feeling going?''

Matilda, surprised by her Masters kindness, smiled slightly, ''Yes Sir.''

''Put your hand between your legs girl,'' Matilda did as she was told as Guy directed her, ''slide your fingers gently along your lips see? Do you like that''

Matilda moaned as she whimpered, ''Yes Master.''

''Good girl, now bring you fingers slightly higher...''

* * *

Ten minutes later Guy was sat watching his slave bucking and writhing as her hand slid about in her juices, he hadn't told her that she could do more to reach completion, just enjoying the spectacle in front of him.

A couple of minutes later saw Guy giving his slave one last direction, ''Pinch your nipple''

Matilda did as she was told, she reached up, pinched her nipple and put her hand back to her side again. Guy smirked as he leant forward, purposefully dragging his erection along Matilda's leg, and took one of her solid nipples into his mouth. It took no more than ten seconds for the girl to scream loudly, riding out her orgasm on her fingers before she stilled. Guy lifted up his head and stared into her eyes before saying, ''Now _that_ is what I've been talking about. Well done girl. Tomorrow, I am going to show your progress to the Sheriff, but for now,'' Guy stood and walked towards the large chest at the end of his bed, he pulled out a tunic and threw it at his slave, ''you can wear that.''

Matilda beamed as she said, ''Thank you Master.''

Guy snorted with suppressed laughter, ''Now go and get washed up, I have decided to feed you today. I will do so when you are clean.''

Matilda scuttled away, she was terrified about having to show the Sheriff her new skill but for now, she would just enjoy being allowed to eat and wear clothes.

Things were definitely looking up.

* * *

**Please review people! I would greatly appreciate it.**

**xxxxx**


End file.
